You'll always be my Valentine
by Until Her Heart Stops
Summary: Valentine travels the world alone. Slowly unraveling his story to anyone that will listen. His story is one of importance. The struggle with death is never easy but he has found someone to help soothe the burn in his heart.


As far as the eye could see, there were bodies grazing the earth. Though, in the midst standing there, was a handsome young man. But not any young man, this was different. Different in a good way or a bad way, the people of the small village will never know. They only know 3 facts about the young man. 1. His name was Valentine. 2. He was born into a cruel and unloving family, that made him cold and bitter-hearted. And finally the third fact; don't mess around with him, he slashes out at everyone. His family is even scared of him. His father no longer left marks on the child, but the other way around. Like I said, Valentine is dangerous.

Valentine wasn't always like this you see; Valentine once had a friend, it may sound childish and unrealistic but he was also in love with her. Valentine was just 7 when he met the girl of his dreams. Rayne, was her name. Rayne was his stars, his moon, his sun, his whole world. It was planned for them to marry when they became older. Rayne did not make past her 14th birthday. Valentine was heading over to Rayne's house early in the afternoon. From inside he could hear shrieks and weeping. Confused yet startled, Valentine rushed quicker and faster than he had ever ran. Before he could reach the doorknob, two soldiers came outside, laughing.

"Where's Rayne?" no answer, Valentine got. With the force that Valentine appiled to that door; you would think it had committed the crime. The door slowly worked it's way open. Inside was something Valentine could not even look at. It was outrageous. Rayne and her mother, who had become like a second mother, were laying with their arms around each other. But here's the thing they were lying in a huge puddle of blood. Now that he really looked in there he could see that Rayne's mother, Ashala, was no longing moving. Valentine broke down in a rage. How dare they harm them. What have these two women done? Valentine rushed forward to Rayne's aid. He tried to communicate to Rayne, but to no vail, he could not be heard over Rayne's tears and sobbing.

When Valentine tried to put his arms around her, she just shoved him off. Valentine was quiet for a second. Rayne could tell she's hurt Valentine but it was nothing to how she soldiers killed her mother! Rayne didn't cry about the fact that her legs broken and she had cuts and bruises all over. There was a sticky substance trickling down her face. Rayne put her fingers to it and realized it was her own blood; escaping from a wound on her head.

"I'm going to go get some help." Valentine interrupted Rayne from looking over my dead mother's face. Rayne didn't think he expected a repli so she didn't give one. All she knew is that she wouldn't be here when Valentine gets back. The door slammed shut but Rayne took no notice to its loud slam. She got up and limped to the kitchen. She grabbed a butcher knife that had been laying on the counter, and limped back to her mother, who already looked hollow and white like a doll. Rayne loved Valentine. Valentine has told her what she is to him, but she has never told him what he is to her. Valentine was her clouds, her thoughts, her umbrella on a rainy day. Valentine was everything she thought and talked about. Even when she wrote letters to her brother, Roibon, who was at war at the present.

Roibon was an amazing fighter and Rayne had no worry that he wouldn't return home. Rayne knew in her heart that he would. With one fluid motion, Rayne wrote a long letter to Valentine. At the bottom she signed the letter with:

_You'll always be my Valentine. Never be afraid to fall in love., Love, Rayne Cole_

_. _

Wow. Depressing.... uhm don't know how that happened? But REVIEW! Tell me what you think. If you would like to hear more about Valentine and his struggle for redemption and love. Review! C'mon you know you want to do it!

Once again....Sorry for the shortness. The next chapters will be longer.

Random Fact: Did you know I almost quit writing?I've got more spare time right now, so expect updates sooner. Once I finish my essay about Thailand, I will update lots more!

Oh and sorry for the bad grammar....I kinda suck at grammar. lol

Well.

Kisses, Escape your Fate!

XoxoX


End file.
